villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laurie Shelby
Lawrence "Laurie" Shelby is a fictional character in the British soap opera Hollyoaks. Although initially introduced as kindhearted and benevolent, the character was soon revealed to be a perverted creep. After Mac Nightingale's death in March 2019, Laurie became the show's primary antagonist. Biography Early Villainy Laurie is shown meeting with a former colleague of his whom he sexually assaulted. He pays her to sign a non-disclosure agreement preventing her from exposing him. In later episodes it is revealed that he raped a woman in a shoe shop just hours after meeting his future wife Sinead. He also visits prostitute Donna-Marie Quinn. Stalking Sienna and abusing Sinead After getting a job at Hollyoaks High School, Laurie begins to target his colleague Sienna Blake. He frequently does things which are inappropriate, but rarely outright malicious, being able to gaslight Sienna and making others believe that she is the one who is stalking him. He frequently touches her and kisses her, but does so in a way that she is not convinced that anything can be done about it. This culminates in a school trip in which Laurie and Sienna sleep in the same tent, with Laurie making comments about her all night and Sienna too terrified to sleep/ In addition to this, he uses Sienna to make his wife Sinead O'Connor jealous. This culminates in frequent arguments between the two, and eventually leads to Sinead kissing another man. When Laurie discovers this he rapes Sinead, and quickly gaslights her into thinking that it was her fault, preventing her from leaving him or informing the police. Sinead was traumatised, and Laurie quickly sets about making her think that it was just a moment of anger. He promises that he will change and that the incident will never happen again, even beginning to lie about going to anger management courses. Sinead implies to Sienna that she is being abused. When this happens, she knocks Laurie out and ties him up, before interrogating him about what he has been doing. Laurie, being much stronger, eventually breaks free of his binds and chases after Sienna, but is stopped when her sister Liberty and boyfriend Brody turn up. However, Laurie is consumed by anger and goes home, and proceeds to rape Sinead again in revenge for her talking to Sienna. This time, however, Sinead plucks up the courage to tell her family what she has done, and as a result Laurie is kicked out of the house and arrested. However, as Sinead's story has some inconsistencies, Laurie is released without charge. Laurie's mother-in-law Diane, after visiting Sinead's brother Finn O'Connor and now having some understanding of the mentality of a rapist, confronts Laurie, calling him a pathetic and weak man who abuses women in order to feel powerful. Humiliated and furious, Laurie follows Diane and attempts to attack her, chasing her through the corridors of the school, and is only stopped when Sienna and Sinead show up. In the scuffle Laurie ends up stumbling and falling off the school balcony, although his injuries were only minor. However, Laurie's actions towards Diane were caught on camera, and he was arrested, charged and remanded in custody. Imprisonment and Death Laurie continues to send abusive letters to Sinead in prison. After he cruelly mentions her daughter, Sinead visits him. While he deludes himself thinking there may be a reunion for them, Sinead shuts him down, and tells him he will never control her again. Laurie is reduced to impotently shouting her name as she leaves. He is later shown preparing for his sentencing hearing, promising a photo of Sinead that they will be reunited soon. The next day, Laurie is taken to court to be sentenced for his crimes. Although he taunts Diane and Tony about his expectations to be released soon, Laurie is sentenced to four years imprisonment. Coincidentally, Laurie's brother-in-law and fellow rapist Finn O'Connor is at court the same day, to give evidence for an incident at the prison. As a result, the two men are placed in the same prison transport van when they are taken back to the prison, though neither realises who the other is. Finn starts to open up to Laurie about the awful things he did in the past. Laurie, however, refuses to admit that he has done anything wrong. The two argue and Laurie ends up mentioning Sinead's name. It doesn't take Finn long to piece together who this man is, and in a fit of rage Finn attacks Laurie. The ensuing fight between the two men distracts the driver of the van, resulting in a collision with another vehicle. Laurie sustains a serious head injury but remains conscious, and while Finn and the driver are unconscious, Laurie is able to break through the prison van door and escape. Laurie steals a car and intends to flee the country, but by coincidence he spots Sinead walking along a country road after an argument with her friend Sami Malik at a nearby music festival. He corners Sinead and the two argue for a long time. After several attempts by Sinead to flee, Laurie finally traps her in the car. Sinead pretends to play along with Laurie's plans and agrees to flee the country with him, on the condition that they return to the village to get Sinead's daughter Hannah. However, after Sinead attempts to get Diane's attention from inside the car, Laurie furiously attempts to drive away. However, the head injury Laurie sustained in the van crash has left Laurie confused and in agonising pain. He is unable to drive for long and Sinead takes this as her opportunity to flee. She runs into the street and Sami arrives at the same time. Laurie steps out of the car to confront them, but his head injury causes a fatal brain bleed and he collapses, dying before the ambulance arrives. Category:Deceased Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Spouses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Sadists